Mía
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: UA. Mayura es una niña curiosa que revela sus sentimientos hacia su protector... ella sólo quiere saber si él la ama. Pásense antes de que los pastores me peguen su canción de "Pare de sufrir" xD
1. Chapter 1

**Mía**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Espero que les guste y desde ya dejo el disclaimer de que Matantei Loki Ragnarok no es mío sino de Sakura Kinoshita, si fuera mío Loki y Mayura estarían juntos con veinte hijos y viviendo en una nube de gas por el resto de sus vidas - aclarando que Mayura tendría divinidad para esto._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Una pequeña niña corría por el parque en busca de misterios, seguida por un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Éste parecía cansado y aburrido mientras que ella se veía entusiasmada y alegrada.

Mayura corría detrás de una mariposa cuando Loki llamó su atención.

— Yo estaré ahí, tú juega tranquila…

— Si, Loki-sama — asintió exageradamente y siguió jugando.

Loki se sentó en el banco frente a la fuente; allí tenía una vista panorámica grande para verla a ella así como para que ella lo encontrara a él. Suspiró; estaba cansado y deseaba dormir, pero la pequeña tenía otros planes y debía seguirlos al pie de la letra si no tendría una obra de teatro titulada "El llanto interminable" por Mayura Daidouji y no estaba en sus planes un dolor de cabeza.

La niña corría alegre de aquí para allá, encontrando y siguiendo todo lo que se movía o tenía vida. Loki sonrió de lado, haber encontrado a ese pequeño ángel había sido una de las cosas más agradables de su larga existencia. Siempre tan aburrida y rutinaria su vida, pero cuando ella llegó, todo eso cambió y dio un vuelco que lo dejó desorientado. Ahora, sin esa pequeña presencia, no podía estar tranquilo dentro del caos que aquella criatura ocasionaba.

— Loki-sama — gritó la niña. Él se puso de pie y miró desde donde estaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Mayura?

— Sí, ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó trayendo un pequeño bichito verde.

Loki sonrió y lo miró, luego a ella y soltó —. Se llama saltamontes…

— ¿Porque "salta montes"? — dijo inocentemente. Loki negó con la cabeza. Pero darle una larga explicación de por qué ese nombre le tomaría todo el día sabiendo que ella no entendería ni jota de lo que dijera.

— Mayura ¿Volvemos? — preguntó. Ella negó sonriente, Loki dejó caer la cabeza en resignación.

— Quiero jugar un rato más…

— Está bien.

— ¿Loki-sama?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quién es mi papá? Yo no recuerdo nada, ¿usted sabe quien es mi madre?

Loki endureció su semblante. Contarle a una niña de seis años que sus padres ya no estaban, no era algo fácil de hacer y menos sin herir el corazón de la niña.

Mayura tenía tres años cuando perdió a su madre por una enfermedad y cuando su padre falleció al tiempo en un accidente. Si no hubiera sido por Yamino, ella estaría muerta en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Soy mala niña? — dijo triste.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque no tengo papá ni mamá…

— No digas eso, tus padres están descansando en una estrellita, están juntos… y tú conmigo…

— Loki-sama es como mi papá.

Loki sonrió y apretó más la manito. Ella se acercó más a él, arrimándose a su cintura. Éste acarició su cabeza y siguieron caminando hacia la agencia.

— Loki-sama, Mayura-chan — sonrió Yamino al verlos llegar. Desde que ella había llegado a sus vidas, todo era tan diferente, tan loco y revuelto, pero, a la vez, alegre y animado.

— Yamino-san — corrió la niña a los brazos del de gafas y éste la recibió. Tenían uno extraño lazo que los unía como uña y carne. Mayura adoraba pasar tiempo con Yamino y él, encantado, le enseñaba las cosas que les gustaba y compartían las tan amadas compras por catálogo de Yamino —. Vi un saltamontes — exagerando en su explicación de cómo era el animalito.

Loki sonrió y vio como los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban con intensidad, nada que ver como aquella vez que Yamino la había traído a la agencia.

_Era semana de fiestas navideñas y Yamino había ido a comprar cosas para el preparativo. Iba tan tranquilo que cuando fue no había notado a la pequeña criatura sentada en las escalinatas de un templo, quieta, sola y temblando por el frío._

_Volvió corriendo cuando analizó la situación y se olvidó de sus compras para buscar a esa niña. Cuando llegó, la encontró helada y perdida. Se sacó la chaqueta y la envolvió en ella para cargarla en sus brazos. _

— _Hola ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_La niña lo miró como si estuviera diciendo alguna cosa rara que no entendía. Se metió la mano helada en la boca y comenzó a llorar asustada, rompiéndole el corazón a Yamino quien emprendió camino a la agencia._

_Cuando llegó, se encontró con un cachorro negro._

— _¿Tan rápido compraste para la cena? _— _preguntó, pero al ver a su hermano correr escaleras arribas, le llamó la atención y fue al despacho de su padre para mandarlo a frente – como siempre._

_Yamino corría de aquí para allá buscando los instrumentos necesarios para hacer entrar a la niña en calor. Preparó un cuarto en cuestión de milésimas, cambió de ropas a la niña poniéndole una camiseta pequeña limpia y arropándola hasta el cuello. Posó el dorso de su mano en la frente, volaba en fiebre._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Yamino? _— _preguntó Loki cuando se lo cruzó en el pasillo._

— _Nada…_

— _¿Nada? _— _pero Yamino no estaba ya._

_Entró al cuarto del cual había salido Yamino y se encontró con lo que no se imaginaba. Se acercó a la cama para observar mejor a la criatura de cabellos rosados pálidos. _

— _Papá… _— _chilló_ _Fenrir._

— _Shhh, está durmiendo _— _susurró, viendo a la niña dormir. Tocó su frente y estaba volando en fiebre. Se horrorizó, ¿Quién dejaría a una criatura así? Acarició la suave y sonrosada mejilla derecha y fue interrumpido por Yamino quien traía una bolsa térmica, sopa, jarabe, jugo de naranja natural y un termómetro._

— _Loki-sama, ¿puede moverse?_

— _Claro… pero explícame._

— _Está bien…_

_Hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, por lo que decidieron que permaneciera allí hasta saber algo._

_Esa noche, se turnaron para vigilar el sueño de la pequeña niña._

Mayura era diferente; ahora sus ojos brillaban y no estaban opacos como cuando la vio por primera vez en la cama de huéspedes – que ahora era su habitación. Había tenido suerte, no cualquiera es recibido de esa manera.

Por eso siempre le estuvo agradecida y se portaba bien con él para que no la dejara como lo habían hecho sus padres.

— La niña ha cambiado mucho — comentó Fenrir.

— Ahora es feliz — dijo Loki viéndolos desaparecer a Yamino y a ella entre los pasillos hacia la cocina.

— Padre ¿sigues pensando eso?

— Ya te lo dije, Fenrir… Mayura me pertenece — sonrió ladinamente. Fenrir sonrió, no podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Su padre se había empecinado con la humana aquella y la quería para él a toda costa.

— Bueno, mamá querrá jugar conmigo más tarde, seguro — yendo por el pasillo. Loki lo siguió y terminaron en la cocina.

— ¡Loki-sama! — gritó Mayura corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Lo atrapé! — dijo sonriente —. Es mío — dejando escapar una risita. Loki se arrodilló junto a ella, tomando ambas manitos y besándolas.

— Así es… yo soy tuyo, Mayura — sonrió. Ella acarició el pelo de Loki juguetonamente, como a cuando la acariciaban a ella.

— ¡Sí! — gritó y lo abrazó por el cuello. Éste la abrazo y dejó un pequeño beso en el cabello de ella. Luego, la tomó en brazos y se la alzó entre sus brazos —. Loki-sama ¿Le gustan los misterios?

— Si… pero no tanto como a ti — ella rió al saberse descubierta. Sonrió.

— Mayura quiere estar siempre con Loki-sama, ella ama a Loki-sama — sonrió abrazándose a él.

— Y yo la amo a ella…

— ¿En serio?

— En serio — sonrió.

— Loki-sama ¿estaremos por siempre juntos?

— Claro…

— ¿No me dejará no?

— Claro que no, cómo voy a hacer eso…

El miedo al abandono era palpable en ciertos momentos. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió alegrada, esa tristeza se esfumaba de a poco.

— Seré siempre de Loki-sama — aplaudiendo espaciadamente.

— Simplemente _mía_.

_Porque el amor no tiene edad ni barreras que lo separen,_

_Mientras haya amor, el resto no importa – casi ni importa._

**Fin**

* * *

**2da N/A: **_Como verán no aparece en complete y es por la simple razón de que después de esto viene un epílogo pequeño :)_

_Besos niñas y niños (si es que hay alguno que me lee) y no dejen de pasarse por Believe in Heaven ni las demás fics que son creaciones sin fines de lucro y sólo para y por fans y no acepto plagio ni nada por el estilo ya que he visto que anda plagiando historias últimamente. _

_Sayonara!_


	2. Epílogo

**N/A:** _Aquí lo prometido y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!_

* * *

**Pequeño epílogo:**

— ¡Loki-sama!

— ¿Mhh? — Loki levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, se desperezó y bostezó, secándose una pequeña lágrima del sueño. Esperó a que la puerta se abriera, allí detrás entraría Mayura.

— ¡Loki-sama! — sonrió la chica abriendo la puerta. Éste sonrió y se enderezó en su asiento.

— Hola Mayura ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

— Bien, he aprobado matemática — sonrió con ambas manos en la espalda, escondiendo algo. Loki observó y veía algo detrás, ella se puso frente a sus ojos —. No vale, no debe ver…

— ¿Es para mí?

— Si — sonrió —: Cómo ha sido muy bueno conmigo durante todos estos años quería darle un obsequio.

— Pero Mayura, tú eres el mayor obsequio de todos — poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

— No diga disparates, usted me cayó del cielo junto con Yamino y Fenrir… yo estoy agradecida… — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Loki sonrió cuando se puso frente a ella y acarició la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo la calidez de ella.

— ¿Qué me haz traído?

— Lo hice yo, espero que le guste — y puso ante su vista un portarretratos de porcelana fría bien moldeada y detallada con una foto de ellos – Yamino, Fenrir, Loki y ella cuando era niña. Loki tomó el regalo y lo observó, ella siempre había sido tan hermosa —. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero creí que algo hecho por mí sería más lindo que algo comprado — sonrió tímidamente. Loki la observó. Volteó y acomodó el portarretratos en su escritorio y volvió hacia ella otra vez.

— Gracias Mayura… — y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, haciéndola de color escarlata completamente.

— Lo-Loki-sama — dijo alarmada, pero a la vez se sentía en la nube. Ese beso suave e inocente había despertado tantas sensaciones que había creído olvidadas en algún momento.

— Mayura… ¿tú sabías que eres _mía_?

— ¿Su-suya?

— Si — sonrió inocentemente —. Quiero que seas mi mujer…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos… claro — sonrió —: Después de todo un día que dormiste, me enamoré…

— Pero yo…

— Lo sé, eras una niña — acercándose un poco más —. Pero eso no detiene a mi corazón…

Mayura tragó fuerte, toda sonrojada y temblando. Loki la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él para dar el golpe de gracias, ese que deseaba darle hacía mucho tiempo y no podía por claras razones de que ella era una niña y él un hombre.

— Aunque me saquen mi divinidad por cometer esto, la verdad, te soy sincero… no me importa nada… — sonrió y besó los labios de la chica con ternura, sintiendo fragilidad y ansiedad cada vez que chocaba sus labios con los de ella. Su otra mano se dirigió a la cara de Mayura para poder tomarla y manejar el beso a un ritmo que se estaba condensando lentamente.

_Las diferencias nos separan._

_Pero, también, nos unen._

_Si para ganar tengo que perder._

_Estoy dispuesto a perder todo lo que soy para estar juntos._

Ahora si.

**Fin :)**

* * *

**N/A:** _Me pareció interesante escribir algo diferente, creo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado mis niñas!_


End file.
